Moonlight, the Guardian of Darkness
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Brotherly love, NOT yaoi. Kouichi is afraid of becoming the true Warrior of Darkness. He fears that he will turn evil. Kouji explains his brother why he won't be evil, and why he should accept the title. And why the darkness isn't whole without some light


**Author's Notes: **Hey! New brotherly one-shot from digimon:D Hope you're not getting tired. I was reading a LotR-fic (odd, isn't it?) when this one-shot popped up in my head from nowhere. It didn't give me any moments of peace while reading other fics, doing homework, or anything! So, I had it in my head for two-three hours before I finally gave in and started typing it. But then at the end, I suddenly got an extreme case of writer's block! Yet, it wouldn't give me any moments of peace later either, so bear with the ending and Kouji's odd explanation. Might rewrite when able... BUT, important fact: This is NOT a YAOI or SLASH! Got that? Goooood!

Anyway, this one features Kouichi and Kouji, sometime when they're in the Digital World. Not an exact timeline, but the twins have bonded already. This strenghtens Kouichi's trust in Kouji, and Kouji gets to show how smart he really is! Eh? You like? PLEASE REVIEW! I hardly got any on my last one-shot, hope this one is better... BTW, if you have bothered reading all this, thank you antyway, and don't judge my fic on my wabbling! Now read...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon, Kouichi or Kouji. But I own Kouji's looong speech! XD

* * *

**Moonlight, the Guardian of Darkness**

Kouichi sat on a small hill with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring at the night sky. How beautiful it all was. The stars. The moon. The serenity. Yet he was sad. He wished he could appreciate the beauty of the night, but evil visions from his past and feared future haunted him. The wicked smile of Duskmon was burned on his iris, and the dark, raspy voice of Cherubimon told him of his dark side, his _true _side. The voice kept telling Kouichi that his worst nightmare was going to become reality in the future. Because Kouichi was the Warrior of Darkness, and dark, although he tried to deny it. That was what Cherubimon said.

Kouichi sighed. He would never hurt his friends, or his brother. He wouldn't even dream of it, and take his own life before he let that happen. But he knew that it was only words in his heart. Words, that would change with time. And that was what he feared he would let happen. Let the evil get the better of him and hurt his friends.

Kouji saw his brother staring up on the sky, totally quiet and unmoving. But something was wrong. He could feel it. His brother was sad, though Kouji didn't know why. It made him sad, too. So Kouji intended to help his brother with his problem. Whatever it was.

Kouichi faintly heard someone walking up on the hill and sit down next to him. A sideglance told him that it was Kouji.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," Kouji said too, while trying to make eyecontact. But Kouichi refused to meet his eyes. He stared at the moon, as if trying to understand all of its secrets.

"Kouichi," Kouji tried. Kouichi didn't stir. Kouji continued anyway. "Kouichi, something's bothering you. I can tell. Please, let me know what it is. I can help."

Kouichi still didn't move. His eyes got a sad expression in them, but otherwise he remained the same. Kouji patiently watched his brother's inner struggle and waited. Finally, Kouichi opened his mouth.

"Do you believe I would hurt you, Kouji?"

Kouji frowned at the odd question, certain of his answer, yet puzzled. What did his brother mean by that? He tried to meet Kouichi's eyes again, but his twin stubbornly averted his gaze.

"Of course not! Why would you? We are brothers! We love each other! Right?"

"Right."

But Kouichi still sounded sad, and Kouji, being Kouji, needed to find out exactly why.

"Why would you even doubt it? I trust you with my life!" Then a realization suddenly hit him.

"You're not still thinking about Duskmon and all that?"

At this, Kouichi lowered his head a bit, tears threatening to move into his eyes. Kouji put an arm around his shoulders, compassion in his eyes.

"Don't you know," he started gently. "That you are long ago forgiven? By all of us. The only remaining is for you to forgive yourself."

Kouichi smiled weakly, though Kouji could see that it was fake. But still, he waited. And time gave him what he hoped for.

"My worst nightmare," Kouichi started quietly. "Is proving myself as the true Warrior of Darkness. To prove myself a true creature of the dark. Just like Cherubimon says in my dreams."

Kouji looked puzzled, but at the same time also angry and sad. Puzzled, because he didn't know how Kouichi had gotten that notion, angry because of what Cherubimon had done to his brother and what he was now telling himself, and sad because of the hurt in Kouichi's voice when he talked that told him of his inner struggle.

"Listen, Kouichi," Kouji said while pulling his brother into a tighter embrace. "First, do not listen to anything Cherubimon says. He is evil, and out to get you. He tells only lies, and he is long gone. The voice is purely your own imagination, your own unnecessarily guilt playing with your mind." Kouichi sighed, but listened.

"Second;" Kouji said while moving his gaze from Kouichi to the full moon. "To be the Warrior of Darkness is not a bad thing. Darkness itself isn't a bad thing. Evilness is. That is concrete. But darkness isn't. This night, for instance. It isn't evil. It is beautiful and serene. And what more? It is purely out of darkness." At this, Kouichi shook his head slowly.

"No," he said quietly, but in a sad voice. "The night is dark. But the enlightening moon and stars are light, they are you. The dark night scares people, but the light of the moon and stars soothe them, and is greatly welcomed. Darkness is never welcomed, evil or not." Now it was Kouji who shook his head.

"Kouichi," he sighed sadly. "_You _are the greatly appreciated light from the moon and the stars. Not me." At this, Kouichi frowned and turned his head slightly with a confused look on his face. Kouji merely nodded as he stared at the sky again.

"The darkness of the night is perhaps unwelcomed by some because it seems evil," he continued. "But then the keeper and guardian of the dark shows up, giving them light and showing them real beauty, and goodness that darkness possess. Darkness isn't complete without its moonlight, Kouichi, which is the guardian. Darkness involves some light, no matter how much you believe the opposite. That is you. While the dark in the darkness might me unwelcomed, you, the moonlight and guardian, is more than welcomed to show the true beauty of the night. To show that darkness is not evil. To show what light the darkness hold. And remember this, without it's light and guardian, darkness will become evil. But that is why you are its guardian. Because you will show the goodness. That's why you will never become evil. It's just not possible. The title 'Warrior of Darkness' is not a liability. It shows that you possess more strength than most. That you have the strength to not only keep the evil out from yourself, but also from the most exposed element. That's why you are the moonlight on a night sky. You give us hope in the night. And then we know that the dark isn't evil."

Kouichi smiled. It was a small smile, but still genuine. Kouji smiled too. He could still see some sadness in his twin's eyes, but this time, it was fading. It would surely take time to heal all the scars, but now Kouji had given them the _opportunity _to heal.

"Thanks, Kouji."

"You're welcome, Kouichi. Very, very welcome. "

* * *

Now, you like? Please tell me! Constructive critizm is greatly appreciated, but if all you got is flames, please send them too, so I can least know what I did wrong...

Deadly Caellie


End file.
